Mcjuggetnugget
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Mcjuggetnugget the magical talking cat suddenly sends Heather, Ivy and Serena to a new dimension. But little did they know, the dimension is the gravity falls dimension! Now they must try to get home, hiding their farting cat, Ivy's power of light and Booklyn's power of darkness, while Heather is just ordinary. How will we get home? Collaboration with HolyChristmasTrees.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Gravity Falls.**_

 ** _Introduction:_**

 _Thump_  
 _Thump_  
 _Thump_

Mcjuggetnugget turned his chicken nugget colored head around to see no other than Bill cypher. Mcjuggetnugget immediately saw him as a threat and turned around lifting his tail and spreading a bad aroma. The aroma was a fart.

" Yuck its amazing how your butt is like knock out gas. But I can do better." Bill told Mcjuggetnugget before he turned around and the two immature boys started having a farting contest.

" You know I have had enough of this. Your way to immature, so for your punishment, I am sending you to a mortal world." Bill finally told the fat cat.

" But how will I get back?" Mcjuggetnugget asked worriedly.

" With just a hug from one of these mortals, you will be sent back here. But be aware, for these mortals must the ultimate price." Bill cipher told the fat cat before teleportating him away to a pound. Little did the fat cat know, his adopters were only a block away in a small town named Victoria in Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

Me heather walked into the yucky,colorless,over filled,gross pound where they would find there future lion umm i mean , I wanted a lion, but our house would smell icky with all the poop. Yeah, that would be the back to the story.

Heather went to the boring section of the pet store to look at fish from china that were boring!

" Ivy, hate to break it to you, but your horrible at narrating, I'm taking over." Heather told me.

" Nooooooooo!" Ivy screamed and cried.

" Yep, Im in charge now." I told her, looking at the fine fish. They ranged in many colors,

" Heather I thought the store was colorless!"

"Ivy stop interrupting"

Any ways,Ivy pointed to the cat section of the store and said lets get a cat!Why cat we get a dog heather said?Because cats are magical!

So we went to the cat section but there was only one cat there it was medium sized and had a chicken nugget ( because he was fat from the nuggets from mc donlads)and golden fur.

" Lets get this one heather!" Ivy told me happily

" Ivy dont you want to go to the better pet store down the street?" I complained with a sigh.

"No this cat is beautiful and magical" Ivy told me as I rolled my eyes.

" Whatever. I think its fat and ugly and smells like a boys gym socks." I grumbled.

" You said I get to pick, and here is my decision!" Ivy told me. Why is she so stubborn?

" Excuse me sir? How much for this cat?" Ivy asked a nearby employee.

" That cats very rare. I have never seen one with a chicken nugget head. 300 dollars." The man answered.

" 300 DOLLARS?!" We both yelled, our mouths agape.

" Yes, now pay up or the cat stays." The employee snapped. Wow, he really wanted his money.

" What are we gonna do?" I whispered to Ivy.

" I am talented with negotiating." She whispered back.

" Negotiate- what now?" I asked, but before she could answer me, she walked up to the owner.

" 250." Ivy snapped.

" 300." The man told her, his voice bland.

" 270!" Ivy snapped.

" 500." The man told her sternly.

" Deal!" Ivy pumped her fist with triumph.

" Nice negotiating." I told her sarcastically as I noticed a bunch of empty fish tanks behind me. I got closer and skimmed my hand over it.

" My turn." I told her. I looked at the employee with a smirk.

" Well then I guess we will have to... DUCK! I yelled as I grabbed the fish tank and hurled it at the glass that separated us between the chicken nugget cat. Plan B: Stealing. The most successful plan for everything we do. My strength was unbelievable, But my coordination was off as I hit the man instead and he fell, unconscious.

" That's gonna be a lot of paper work." Ivy told me with a sigh. I punched the glass as it shattered and tossed the now sleeping cat toward Ivy as we ran as fast as we could out of the store, breaking the door open. The sirens wailed as the cop cars came after us. Great, now were on the lam.


	3. Chapter 3

" Heather, how are we going to explain this to your parents?" Ivy asked me as we ran as fast as we could.

" Don't worry, this happens to me every weekend." Heather yelled over the sirens and the gun shots in the background.

" Gee wiz well, they sure are making a big deal about stealing a farting cat." As if on cue, the cat gave a silent but deadly fart. The FBI and helicopters start surrounding us as 20 cop cars surround us. As if matters couldn't get worse, A extremely fat man came in front of us, seeming to think that a small jog would make a big difference to his problem. We had to slow down, or pass him by using the street, which Ivy noted was a bad idea. The man seemed to drop a small ding dong and tried to bend over and pick it up, but his pants lowered and we saw the crack of his butt.

" Eww! I'm blinded!" Ivy covered her eyes, and I did the same as we bolted to a stop in the middle of the street.

" This is the police, we have you surrounded! Put your hands in the air!" A man using a megaphone shouted, as we lifted our hands in the air. Next thing we knew it, we were in jail.


	4. Chapter 4

" Again!" Ivy shouted pointing a finger dramatically at the bars. I bolted, slamming headfirst against it, as I fell to the floor, little Ivy's appearing on my head.

" Man, I could really go for some Ele pollo Loco right about now." Ivy wonder

" Seriously? I just banged my head against metal to save your sorry butt!" I bolted up with anger. We both began to argue.

" Fine, we will all jump at the same time. This time, with Mcjuggetnnugget." Ivy decided, looking at the bars with wonder.

" When did you come up with a name like Mcjuggetnugget?" I asked in wonder.

" Well, he looks like a chicken nugget, he is as fat as a milk jug, and MC just sounds cool. BAM! We have Mcjuggetnugget!"

" Huh... well, okay then-" I grabbed the farting cat, walking to the back of the cell.

" On three-" I began as she nodded.

" One, two THREE!" We both screamed and bolting as fast as we could, jumping mid jump. Mcjuggetnugget gave a long loud fart as we went rocketing toward it at at least 80 miles an hour. I clenched my teeth bracing myself for the hit and we all gave eachother a tight hug. The hit never came. Instead when we opened our eyes, we were mid flight, a bird flying next to us, seeming to give us a wave in mockery. We screamed and fell face first into what looked like a wooden house. We collapsed on hard ground and fell unconscious at the impact.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy woke up and looked at the attic in wonder. "Why does everything look so two dimensional?" She wondered aloud. Just then, two twelve year olds slammed the door open and walked into the room. Heather bolted up and Ivy looked like she was about to have a heart attack. In fact, she did have a heart attack. But it turns out, she fainted from the lac of sugar.

" Dipper, why are there two strangers in our room and what stinks?" The girl asked looking down at Ivy. I couldn't say anything.

" Uh, um arg ugh. Words not coming out of my mouth." I complained as Ivy bolted up again. She looks around the room, her mouth dropping to the floor. Literally, anything can happen in a cartoon.

" Oh my gosh, is that what I think it is?! Smile dip?!" Ivy, not even realizing she is in another dimension, yelled at the top of her lungs. The girl approached her, with an outward hand.

" Hi, I'm Mabel, you like smile dip, I like smile dip, I think we can make this work out." Mabel spoke up with a smile. Ivy suddenly fainted to the floor as I just watched, an eyebrow raised.

" Uh... I'm Heather, over there is Ivy, and uh... where exactly are we?" I asked, even if I knew the answer.

" YOUR IN GRAVITY FALLS OREGON YOU DUMMY!" Mabel screamed at the top of her lungs. I was feeling like I was about to faint, but I had a reason to remain conscious when Ivy woke up beside me. Someone had to keep that girl under control.

" Gravity Falls? You mean like the Television-" Ivy was cut off when I placed a hand over her face, to prevent her from revealing anything.

" Television! We seen you on the news! What did your uncle steal some pugs or something?" I quickly finished for her, earning an eyebrow being raised from Dipper.

" So... I've never tried smile dip before... could I maybe..." Ivy didn't even get a chance to finish before Mabel ran to her closet and threw the door open. Inside, were thousands and thousands of smile dip.

" OH DEAR LORD, I GOTTA HAVE SOME OF THIS!" With that, Ivy ran to the closet and stuffed her pants with smile dip, earning awkward stares from Dipper and Mabel while I just calmly looked toward her, as if it happens on a regular basis.

" Okay, before you steal everything in our house, or at least the candy minimum, will you at least tell us what your doing here, in our bedroom, before I call the police?" Dippers asked as his gaze darkened, causing Ivy to stop stuffing smile dip in her pants as if the conversation interested her more. Her pants were so huge, they looked like they were about to explode, but luckily before they did explode, mcjuggetnugget let out a noisily long frat as a rainbow danced around her elegantly so much, that you wouldn't believe it came from a fart. When the rainbows disappeared Ivy was left looking like a elegant white unicorn with blonde hair.

" What the heck just happened?! Is that cat magical or something?!" Dippers asked causing me turn.

" Are you kidding me? You just saw a cat fart a rainbow, in which turned a human being into a unicorn and your doubting if the cat has powers?" I asked sarcastically.

Before Dipper could snap back a smart reply, Ivy let out long majestic neigh, that seemed to scare birds out of the woods outside the small shack. Just then, a man Ivy and I knew too well, known as Grunkle Stan came into the room. Ivy of course, never liked that Grunkle Stan fore was a crook, and shoot Glitter out of her hooves and into the mans eyes.

 **" AHHHH! HOLY CHRISTMAS TREE, IT BURNS!"** Stan Pines yelled at the top of his lungs, covering his eyes with his meaty hands that lead Ivy to wonder if they were made out of meatballs. Stan then shouted out very colorful words that Ivy nor me wanted to add in this K story.

Mcjuggetnugget seemed to agree and to shut Stan up, he gave another loud noisy fart as yellow stars came out of the green gas. Ivy seemed to be prepared for this situation, god knows why, and handed the three of us breathing masks, and put one on for herself. One small sniff from Stan and he was out like a light. Poor Stan, he had rainbow colored eyes and star filled nostrils. Little Mcjuggetnuggets seemed to be floating above his head.

" Is he gonna be okay?" Mabel asked, looking down to her great uncle.

" I should think so, my knock out gas will only be effective for 1.8976 million seconds-" The cat was cut off.

" Isn't that like, two years?" Dipper asked, getting all nerdy all of a sudden.

" That or in an hour." Mcjuggetnugget answered, earning dropped mouths by all of us, except for Ivy, who was dangerously quiet. But none of us seemed to notice.

" YOU CAN TALK?!" Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs in anxiety.

" I can shoot a rainbow out of my butt, I can fart stars and shoot glitter out of my paws, so you are doubting I can talk?" The cat asked as Ivy started humming in the background.

"~holy Christmas trees, holy Christmas trees, oh how I love you oh, holy Christmas trees~." She sang happily.

" She's delusional..." Dipper mumbled hopelessly as Ivy begun to eat a packet of smile dip.

" So, how exactly did you fall into our bedroom?" Mabel decided to ask, as she looked up at the ceiling at the huge hole the three of us made.

" Oh uh... We were riding a hot air balloon... and um..." My voice trailed off, the two getting more and more suspicious. Luckily, or not, Ivy started to spark. No I mean, **_LITERATELY_** spark, like a firework. A thousand smile dip packets were on the floor as the answer hit me. In one of the episodes, Mabel ate eleven sugar packets. So what will a thousand...?

" WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I FEEL LIKE A MILLION PIECES OF CANDY ARE HAVING A DANCE PARTY IN MY TUM TUM!" Ivy yelled at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down still in her unicorn form until a rainbow shot out of her butt like a million nyto boosters as she blasted out of the window, and became probably one of the worlds most dangerous fireworks.

" PARTY HARD DUDE!" Ivy screamed into the sky, completely on one of the worlds most craziest sugar rushes as she shot into the sun before falling into the woods. Something told me that when I ran to the window and looked out, that she was still running. It was that, or the fact that I saw a rainbow and all the trees were lit on fire as they came out, creating a long line of fire.

" Um... Heather, I think we have now decided that your the normal one here." Dipper commented, looking toward me as I nodded.

" I think thats how I usually go by... But that doesn't change the fact that I still need to save my friend!" With that I jumped out the window, not even caring that I am two stories up, as I dodge rolled to the ground looking up to the gaping faces of Dipper and Mabel. They quickly took the stairs outside and continued to look at me, their face agape.

" I am also the athletic one, comes in handy when your following that all day-" I noted, pointing to the fire lit trees. Dipper left, and came back a few minutes later with the golf cart. Mabel got in and put on her seat belt, looking around, wondering how I could get in too. There was no room left.

" I got this." With that, I jumped on the top of the golf cart, and held on tight as Dipper sped away. I stood up and looked with a gasp, as I saw a rainbow burst of energy pelting towards us.

" Why is she going the opposite direction?! Doesn't she will kill us?!" I practically screamed.

" Brace yourselves!" Dipper gritted his teeth, slamming on the brakes.

" Easy for you to say, you two have seat belts!" I screamed, the impact sending me off the cart. But the two were still hurtling to each other.

'Does Ivy really want to kill the main characters?' I wondered in my head, racing towards them. Its was almost to late.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer I do not own gravity falls._**

 _Mcjuggetnugget point of visual..._

Mcjuggetnugget padded into the forest he knew too well. The sight came into view, a sight he did not want to see. There was Dipper, Mabel, and Heather, watching helplessly as a hyperactive Ivy plummeted toward them. He gave a jolt as the world began to slow, at first then jolted to a stop. The world slowly lost color the once green trees turning black and white. Mcjuggetnugget knew what was happening next, his orange color the only color viable, well that and yellow of his companion that seemed to glare at him.

" What are you doing here?" Mcjuggetnugget asked, his voice sounded brave, but the figure could detect a hint of fear in his voice.

" I see you have returned, who may your little pawns be?" The figure asked.

" They are not my pawns, they are my friends. I believe you of all would understand this meaning the least, Bill Cypher." Mcjuggetnugget hissed, his voice morphing into one of rage, in a battle position. "Now, I shall ask you again, what exactly are you doing here?"

" You have come back at a dark time, why must you never follow orders?!" Bill clenched his fists in anger and shook his head, trying to remain calm.

" Experiment MCJN468, I don't wish to fight-" Bill was cut off with a growl the cat possessed.

" My name is Mcjuggetnugget." He hissed.

" _Fine._ Mcjuggetnugget. When I told you you could only come back if you brought pawns, I never thought you would bring two." Bill held a hand up to his head as if trying to undo a headache.

" Are you the one who did this to Ivy?" Mcjuggetnugget took a glance toward the girl that had her eyes closed, mid hurtle. It's as if she had done this before. But how...?

" Look, hate to break it to you, but I don't need pawns in my story. You can stay if these girls die. Sorry." With that, Bill vanished, time slowly speeding up again, Mcjuggetnugget's eyes widening. The two began hurling once more, a cloud of smoke erupting their vision. A scream echoed the night, but it was of none that Mcjuggetnugget every heard.

* * *

Heather POV:

I looked up from the smoke, my jaw dropping to the floor.

" Serena?!" I screamed in joy, rushing toward my friend, but she seemed different. Her appearance was the same, she still had her black hair that seemed to reach her toes, while her deep blue eyes seemed to shine brighter in the moonlight, her soft pale lips were colored red and her pale white skin seemed even whiter than before. But what was different was her clothes, her cape was pure black, and so was her jumpsuit that was sight around her skin. It was as if she was cloaked in darkness, and she raised the hood of her cape over her head, her eyes caste into shadow.

" Well, it seems you needed my help, once again. This time though, it is not you that I yell at, it is her." Serena turned her gaze toward Ivy, who was coughing and slowly getting up, a force field was in between the two twins and the sugar high girl. Luckily, the pines twins were unharmed, they stopped just before the force field hit. But Ivy, for then she could not stop, was not as lucky. But, she kept on that goofy grin and skipped over to us, happy to know that her friend Serena was here.

" Serena!" Ivy thrust her arms out in a hug, Serena immediately shaking her off.

" Ack! Ivy get of of me!" I chuckled at this, happy to know that I was not the one getting pelted into one of Ivy's famous bear hugs, that most of the time resulted in her tackling one of us to the ground.

" Serena, thank you for returning my call." I turned around to see Mcjuggetnugget walk up to us, his tail swishing in the air with happiness.

" Experiment MCJN468, gained a few pounds I see?" Serena joked, Mcjuggetnugget seeming to blush at this.

" Please, call me Mcjuggetnugget."

" Of course, Mcjuggetnugget."

" You two know each other?" Ivy asked, Serena nodding.

" Yes, Mcjuggetnugget used to be my cat. He could hold his secret for quite a while, but when he discovered who I was, he revealed his secret and took me here." Serena explained.

" The day you had to move... I had no idea it was between dimensions!" I spoke up causing Mcjuggetnugget to nod.

" Bill wants the power of Light and Darkness for something... but what it is and why, I have no idea." Mcjuggetnugget explained.

" Light and Darkness... from the looks of it, Serena is darkness but then who is...?" I asked, could it be me or Ivy?

" Ivy, she is the power of light while Brooklyn is the power of darkness." Mcjuggetnugget explained, turning his gaze toward the two. Ivy huffed.

" So, I have to wear one of those cape thingies and train with someone?" Ivy asked, as Dipper and Mabel came up to us.

" I'm kinda confused with all of this... but Bill is involved with this right?" Dipper asked, the four of us nodding.

" Okay... then maybe Great Uncle Ford knows something about this." Dipper thought aloud.

" Yes, he does in fact. When I escaped from Bill's grasp I went straight to him. He told me to help protect the two guardians, He sent me to the Mortal world telling me to find the two. Once I found Serena, I begun my search for the guardian of Light. However, Bill came to the mortal world, and he almost got his hands on her." Mcjuggetnugget explained.

" Ford immediately took me back to gravity falls and in the shack's bunker where I would be safe. But Mcjuggetnugget had to return, he was depressed that his mission had failed and went for a walk in the woods." Serena explained, Mcjuggetnugget cutting back in.

" In the woods, Bill found me. He was oblivious to the fact that we had almost succeeded, and sent me to the mortal dimension, thinking that would be the last place that there would be a guardian. But, little did I know, all I had to do was sit back and wait for the guardian to come to me!" Mcjuggetnugget gave a small chuckle at that, Dipper cutting in once again.

" So.. this means your from another dimension, right?" Dipper asked, the three of us nodding.

" There, magic doesn't exist, causing everyone to be mortals. That's why they call it the mortal dimension and why Bill knew this would be the last place guardians would reside." I explained, causing Mabel to nod.

" Well? Should we get going? Race you!" Mabel, Dipper, Serena and Ivy then begun to run, as I walked with the cat.

" So, if Ivy is Light and Serena is Darkness then who am I?" I decided to ask, am I special too? Mcjuggetnugget gave a long sigh.

" Sorry, Heather. I'm afraid when I found you, you were with Ivy so it was both or none. If you wish to return home, Ford has a dimension generator. With it, you may return. You have no business here." Mcjuggetnugget ordered. I fell silent the rest of the walk to the shack.

* * *

Underground, was a cave where Bill resided. He stared into his palm, where a crystal orb was, an image of Heather and Mcjuggetnugget walking was shown inside it.

" Hm... the little girl has no powers, yet wants it so badly? Such passion may predict a very interesting Wild Card..." He started mumbling his plan to himself, before crackling with laughter that was heard throughout gravity falls. That night, everyone in the city could not sleep, for the evil laughter rang in their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls._**

 ** _TASOO: Uggghhhhh... I cant believe HCT would do this..._**

 ** _HCT: Do what?_**

 ** _TASOO: Post all those odd comments on my review list as guests! Wet poop... seriously..._**

 ** _HCT: Its supposed to be a pun._**

 ** _TASOO: And on top of that, your posting so many reviews on people's stories, saying to read my stories! You cant force people to read this, you have to let the reviews come to you, and earn your hard work!_**

 ** _HCT: Who cares? This is fun! ( practically blows up fanfiction putting so many reviews on everyone's page._**

Heather POV:

I ran over, Mcjuggetnugget in arms, for he decided running was such a chore. When I came to a stop in front of the mystery shack, I realized that Ivy, Mabel, Serena and Dipper were all in a circle, as if talking about something.

" So, Grunkle Ford's bunker is down bellow, we just gotta be quiet. Grunkle Stan is watching Baby Fights." Dipper explained, but Ivy gave a sharp huff in disagreement.

" NO! I need to make a dramatic entrance!" Before anyone could stop her, Ivy charged to the door like a bull with a red cape.

" Ivy, wait!" Serena yelled, as the door burst open, Stan coming out and crossing his arms, clearly in an angry mood.

" You wrecked my house once, you wrecked my door once, and you interrupted my programs twice! NOW IS THE LAST STRAW!" Stan seemed to start to attack Ivy, but before he could lay a finger, Serena appeared in thin air, front of him and gave him a good slap on the face.

" SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. We all gasped as loud as we could.

" Serena, LANGUAGE." Mcjuggetnugget scolded, Serena rolling her eyes in return. She turned to Stan, grabbing his shirt with her fist and bringing him down to her height.

" If you EVER try to hurt Ivy again, you will regret it..." Her words seemed to morph into something more deep and evil.

" FORD! Your experiment is INSANE!" Stan yelled at the top of his lungs.

" SERENA! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ford seemed to be an impatient guy, and the irritation of Serena misbehaving seemed to tick him off. Serena stomped off toward the vending machine, making me and Ivy seem to giggle. We knew what was down there, and we were very excited. After all, we were meeting Ford for goodness sake! THE FORD, the one who knows all, and makes really good pot stickers.

" Serena, how many times do I have to tell you to stop misbehaving?! I am trying hard to get Mcjuggetnugget back from the mortal dimension using this here portal." Ford pointed to the small portal that seemed to glow a bright yellow with indigo swirls, electricity sizzling from it. The portal was circular, metallic titanium holding it in its place.

" But Ford! We already-" Mabel was cut off when Ford interrupted.

" I cant possibly imagine what Mcjuggetnugget must be going through right now, the powerless, the pain, the MISERY!" Ford remarked dramatically, holding up his hands in the air to add effect.

" I believe your plans have corrupted, Ford." Mcjuggetnugget spoke up as soon as Ford turned. I could have sworn I saw Ford's eyes begin to water, but it quickly vanished as soon as it came. _Did I imagine it?_

" Mcjuggetnugget! Your back! But...how?" Ford asked, looking at him, haunt in his eyes as if Mcjuggetnugget was a ghost. Mcjuggetnugget seemed to grin at this.

" I found her, Ford. It took a little work, a little error, and a lot of endurance, but I found the guardian of light, the one we have been looking for for millions of years. Yes, it appears that the time has met its peak, and greatness will finally have a meaning. And it was all because of me!" Mcjuggetnugget commented proudly, as I whispered in Ivy's ear.

" Wasn't it him that took a snooze in a pet store, and us that adopted him? Not to mention we saw the crack of a fat man and I cracked my knuckles just to get here!" I asked, Ivy just shrugged, but then brightened, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

" This is getting old, lets spice things up a bit doing it the Ivy way!" Ivy yelled, starting to do gymnastics. All of us just stared, except for Ford, who had interest in his eyes.

" Is she always like this?" Ford asked, as I let out a long sigh. " Every day."

" That is Ivy, her heart is pure, filled with light and she can make anyone happy-" I made sure to cut Mcjuggetnugget off, and remind him of his error.

" Unless you live with her forever, then it gets annoying." I crossed my arms, as I watched her doing backflips, cartwheels and the splits.

" I think we may have to run some tests to figure out why she is... abnormal." Ford spoke up, watching Ivy to continuously do crazy stunts.

" You and me: hold her down?" Serena asked me, as I nodded, grabbing Ivy by her feet and throwing her on a nearby table. Serena grabbed the thrashing Ivy by her arms and strapped her down, me doing the same to her feet. Soon, she was raised in the air, a helmet placed on her head.

" Get me outta this thing!" Ivy yelled to the top of her lungs.

" Test simulation number 1 is ago." Ford commented, glancing toward the girl. " You may feel a small, minor shock when this thing starts up."

Well, that was an understatement. As soon as Ford pulled the lever, Ivy got literately electrocuted, and I could have swore I saw her a flash of her bones as she let out a scream. When it was over, Ivy's hair was in ashes as she puffed out smoke and drowsily looked up.

" Minor?" I inquired, staring at her with worry. She seemed to have calmed down after a while, her whole look returning to normal, only Ivy knows why and how.

" Lets see... we shall access your thoughts..." Ford seemed to mumble to himself. We saw various ones, but one that interested me was her favorite songs. Ivy _never_ talked about what she liked. It was always a sore subject for her, and she never shared about anything from that category. Ford seemed to like the interest that sparkled in my eyes, and looked further into what songs she liked.

" First, lemmie take a selfie!" I immediately placed my hands over my ears at Ivy's terrible screeching, everyone else following my lead.

" Turn it off!" I screamed over Ivy's... singing... it sounded more like a cat dying. As soon as Ford turned off, he accessed more files. Another was her favorite commercial: The butt bank.

" Over twenty flatulent sounds, each more grand then the last! Only $60.00!" Ivy's mouth seemed to move on its own, As she spoke the commercial as if she practiced it in the mirror. With another ear covering, we quickly switched it off.

" Here we are: her past. This should be the reason why she is so insane." When Ford clicked it, electricity sizzled around Ivy's arms as she let out a painful cry. A hazy image appeared, too blurry to make out. We thought we saw a bit of yellow glow that resembled Ivy's hair before the whole image switched off. I gave a gasp when electricity sizzled around Ivy, so intense that a tornado began to form around her as she let out a painful cry.

" SHUT IT OFF!" I yelled, to Ford who began typing on his computer.

" Hold on! I almost got the image-" I had had enough then at Ivy's painful screams. I jumped into the tornado, Serena serving as my anchor as I struggled to undo the straps, Ivy falling to the ground when I did so. The whole room shut off as if in a black out when Ivy began coughing and spluttering.

" What happened to the lights?!" I asked worriedly when Ivy fell unconscious. Ford gave a grunt.

" When she sleeps, her power does too. That's when Serena switches into gear." Ford nodded to Serena who used her powers of darkness to push the darkness away. The light seemed to switch back on, confusion in my now lighted eyes.

" Um... is it just me or did I just see a dark user turn on the lights?" I asked, Ford seeming to shrug.

" Where there is darkness, there is light. She can use her dark powers to get rid of the darkness to leave nothing but light. It really comes in handy." Ivy then seemed to awake with a fast recovery.

" Which reminds me, Heather. You cannot stay here when your not vital here. You have no power to protect yourself here, so I must send you back." Everyone gasped in shock but me, Ivy's being the loudest.

" UH UH! I AIN'T LEAVING MY GIRL BEHIND!" She yelled, stomping up to Ford and jabbing a finger in his chest.

" Me either. She's our friend so she sticks with us. Were a pack." Tears filled my eyes gas a gave a soft smile.

" You guys... you dont have to go through this for me..." I said slowly and hesitantly as I stared at the ground. Ivy puffed at her cheeks.

" There has to be some way! Your not leaving, Heather your not!" The fire in Ivy's words had inspired Ford as an idea flickered in her mind. But it was too dangerous... but it _was_ possible.

" I do have an idea for Heather to gain power..." Ford thought aloud, everyone looking at him, complete hope in his eyes.

" You must travel to the north west manor and find a strand of hair from the beard of the ghost that has haunted it for centuries." Ford spoke up, a grave look on his face. We all gulped. From the look Ford gave, we knew this mission was deadly.


End file.
